


Fjords, Norway, and the English Language

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Community: rat_jam, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt would rather talk about funny foreign words than work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fjords, Norway, and the English Language

"What do you think about fjords?"

"Fjords? Like in Norway?"

"Is that where fjords are?"

"Somewhere like that. I think I'm more or less neutral toward fjords..."

"I'm just saying, fjord is a funny word."

"Yes, it is. Is this going anywhere?"

"Probably not. I'd just like you to appreciate the oddities of the English language."

"Fjord isn't English."

"...No."

"I'd imagine it's Norwegian."

"Yes."

"Took the wind right out of your sails, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I'll just sit here with my wounded pride and think of other funny foreign words you won't appreciate."

"Or you could do your job."

"Yeah, but do you think that's gonna happen?"

"Nah."

"Me neither."


End file.
